A Compromising Position
by beMMADfabulous
Summary: Someone's accidentally had too much to drink, leading them and a certain someone into a compromising position! ADMM.


**A/N:: Please excuse me for this dumb fic, but the idea wouldn't leave my head. :P The idea came from an episode of "The Nanny," (that I haven't seen in awhile) entitled "Strange Bedfellows." I changed it up a lot, though.**

**FanFic 100 Challenge #:: 033- Too Much**

**A Compromising Position**

For the life of him, Albus Dumbledore could not recall how he had ended up in his current peculiar state. In fact, the only thing he could remember was the party, which the Hogwarts staff members had thrown in the Great Hall for Rolanda Hooch on the eve of her birthday. Albus had spent the evening endulging on too much cake and contently conversing with others, particularly Minerva McGonagall. Ah, how incredibly lovely was his dear Deputy, indeed...

Now, however, Albus was attempting to return to his rooms, but he was running into walls and bumping into objecting, disgruntled portraits so very often that this simple task had become quite difficult. It did not make much sense that he was drunk, as he did not drink anything but punch during the party- until he remembered that the punch table had been in the responsibility of Sybill Trelawney. Albus, foggy-minded though he was, suddenly realized that her sherry bottles had been sitting perilously close to the punch bowl all night. He, the only guest with the exception of Trelawney herself that had truly enjoyed the punch, was currently intoxicated with the sherry-spiked punch, no doubt.

Albus was immensely relieved when he finally found himself in his private bed chambers, as he was now so tired that he was hardly able to keep his eyelids open. He stumbled over to the bed and made his way down under the covers, barely even able to magically change into his favorite purple and gold nightclothes. Albus rolled over onto his side, enjoying, but not at all wondering why he was aware of, Minerva's wonderfully sweet scent as he instantly fell asleep.

Something, or rather _someone_, in the bed beside Albus stirred slightly but did not awaken. She cuddled closer to him, wrapping her arms snuggly around his warm sleeping body. She smiled faintly in her sleep as she inhaled his signature smell of lemon sweets and hot chocolate. Unknown to either of them, they now lay tangled together, merely inches apart.

As dawn rose, a curious Rolanda made her way into Minerva's open bed chamber door. Rolanda tiptoed into the darkened room in case Minerva was still sleeping. She carefully thrust open the curtains from the windows, releasing a flood of light. Turning on her heel, Rolanda's jaw dropped at the scene before her. She then let out a squeal of glee that woke Minerva from her deep slumber. She sniffed, raising her head and then allowing it to drop back down to the pillow again.

"Mm, I'm having that dream again," she mumbled as she yawned, oblivious to Rolanda's prescence just over her shoulder.

Albus began to awaken and stretch, opening his eyes to unfamiliar surroundings.

"Minerva?" he said, rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

Minerva's eyes popped open suddenly as she sat straight up in bed. Rolanda moved forward towards the bed, waving her wand joyously as it emitted red and gold sparks.

"_Happy birthday to me! Happy birthday to me_!" Rolanda began to sing.

"What are you two doing here?" Minerva hissed, looking from Albus to Rolanda fiercely, pulling the bedsheets away from Albus and clutching them to her chest.

"I-I don't know.." Albus said, confused and perplexed.

"I was just coming to see why your bed chamber door was open, Minerva. I didn't expect to find.." she paused to giggle. "_This_!"

"Rolanda Hooch, get out of my room this instant!" Minerva yelled.

"But, Minerva!"

"OUT!"

Albus made his way out of the bed, desperately hoping she would not start shouting again; his head was pounding painfully.

"What happened?" she said suddenly, turning upon him.

"The punch at the party was spiked with Trelawney's sherry," he said, holding his throbbing head. "I thought this was my bed."

"Well, you can obviously see that it is not!" Minerva retorted.

She watched as he made his way to the door.

"Albus?" she called to him.

"Yes, my dear?" he asked, turning to face her.

"Did anything.." she cleared her throat. "Nothing happened here, did it?" she asked, blood rushing to her cheeks.

"Of course not."

"How can you be so sure?" she asked, raising one eyebrow.

Albus chuckled.

"Because, Minerva... Even drunk, that is one thing that I can assure you I would remember."

**THE END**

**A/N:: Not funny, eh? Oh well. haha. I tried!**


End file.
